Madurar
by VicPin
Summary: :Ojo, invitados especiales: Butters se va a Denver a ver a sus amigos e ir con ellos al centro comercial a adquirir los nuevos videojuegos del año. Sin embargo, en aquél lugar se topará con quien menos querría toparse...


_**¡Hola y buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores!**_

_**Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles a ustedes una sincera disculpa por esta ausencia sin previo aviso. He estado muy mala de salud (imagínense: me detectaron anomalías en la tiroides :( y ando recuperándome de una fuerte infección gripal .) y he estado ocupada también con lo de siempre (familia, tesis, problemas económicos, especialmente lo último), aparte que ando trabajando en un pequeño negocito de ventas, pero eso no quería decir que les tenga por completo abandonados.**_

_**Tengo varias ideas en la cabeza, y quiero escribirlas en la computadora, así que trataré de aprovechar este fin de semana para hacer al menos las actualizaciones de varios fics, al menos del 50% o 70% de esos fics, y publicar mis nuevas ideas.**_

_**Por el momento les dejaré con este oneshot algo extraño, el cual sienta una especie de antecedente de la amistad de Butters con ciertos invitados especiales junto con los cuales aparecen el fic crossover "¡¿Dónde está Tintin?!"**_

_**¡Un enorme abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes que intervienen en la historia no son míos... Son de D. Antonnucci, Comedy Central, Ubisoft y Hergé.**_

* * *

**Madurar.**

Una enorme fila de personas se apostaba a dos esquinas de una tienda de videojuegos del centro comercial de Denver. Aquella fila provenía de Gamers, una tienda especializada en videojuegos de toda clase de consolas, desde Xbox hasta PS4.

Eran prácticamente las 11:30 de la noche; en un día cualquiera el centro comercial estaría vacío, pero no esa noche, no la noche del estreno de los distintos videojuegos que grandes compañías lanzan al público, videojuegos que han llamado y deleitado la atención de grandes y pequeños que gastarían un dineral en ellos.

En esa fila, estaban un rubio, un pelinegro, un pelirrojo y un chico con una gorra negra que parecía un calcetín. El rubio, quien tenía un enorme chullo de lana blanquiazul, estaba jugando en su PlayStation Vita uno de los tantos juegos que tenía guardados en aquella miniconsola a la vez que atendía la plática de los otros tres.

- Tengo hambre – se quejó el pelinegro -. ¿Tardaremos mucho en esta cola?

- Pues según mis cálculos, sí – le replicó el chico de la gorra negra -. Tal vez un par de horas más.

_- Mio Dio! _(¡Dios mío!).

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa o qué onda, Ezio? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Se supone que iba a ver a Sofía dentro de una hora por aquí justamente.

- Pues entonces ve a ver a tu chica mientras que nosotros compramos los juegos que apartamos – le sugirió el rubio mientras apagaba su PS Vita.

- Yo estaba pensando en cancelar la cita y quedarme aquí con ustedes, chicos. Quién sabe cómo será la pelea dentro de la tienda, Leo.

- Ezio, no va a haber ninguna pelea en la tienda – replicó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y qué fue entonces lo que sucedió el año pasado cuando salió Assassin's Creed 3 y Prototype 2, Tintin?

- Ese incidente fue porque uno de los que estaban en la cola estaba ebrio. Nada más.

- ¡Pero agredió a los que estábamos cerca!

- Aún así, Tintin tiene razón, Ezio – intervino el chico de la gorra negra -. Un incidente como el del año pasado no se repetirá, así que despreocúpate.

- Me gustaría estar de acuerdo con ello, Doble D, pero es mejor ser precavidos.

- ¡Dios! – suspiró Doble D mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no haces esto, Ezio? – sugirió Leo – Ve a ver a Sofía, tarda con ella el tiempo que sea necesario y regresas con nosotros.

- Uhmmm…

- O… Vas a ver a Sofía y la traes para acá.

- Suena razonable – dijo Tintin.

- Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Doble D.

Ezio empezó a pensar en la sugerencia de Leo; no era una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que Sofía, la novia de Ezio, era prácticamente como una hermana y una miembro más de la pandilla para los chicos.

- Creo que mejor la iré a ver y la traeré para acá – dijo Ezio al final -. De todos modos, se alegrará de verles.

Los chicos sonrieron.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Leo desapareció instantáneamente cuando empezó a reacomodar su chullo de tal forma que no le reconocieran.

- ¿Qué sucede, Leo? – inquirió Ezio extrañado.

Tintin se volvió discretamente hacia la dirección a donde Leo apuntaba con su dedo; éste, comprendiendo el motivo de su reacción, le hizo señas a sus amigos para que se agruparan un poco más en torno a Leo y fingieran que estuvieran charlando de alguna nimiedad.

Junto a ellos pasaron de largo un trío de varones sumamente intimidantes, dos pelinegros y un rubio. Los tres llevaban ropas raídas, piercings y tatuajes en sus brazos, haciéndole pensar a cualquiera que ellos eran unos pandilleros.

Cuando el trío de jóvenes dieron la vuelta en la esquina de la tienda, Tintin decidió acercarse sigilosamente hacia ese punto y acechar para ver en qué dirección se iba ese trío. Por fortuna, éstos continuaban caminando hasta volver un punto en medio de tantos.

Asegurándose de que todo estuviera sin moros en la costa, Tintin se regresó hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Leopold, un tanto asustado, le preguntó:

- ¿Ya se fueron?

- Sí – le respondió el pelirrojo -. Se fueron en dirección al cine.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Doble D, ya que al parecer no entendió nada de lo que sucedía.

- Esos tres tipos son los bullies de mi escuela – respondió Leo.

- ¡Oh, cielos!

- ¿Los tres pandilleros esos? – añadió Ezio.

- Sí…

- Vaya…

- El rubio es mi primo…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Doble D.

- El rubio – murmuró Tintin -… ¿Entonces ese tipo rubio de los brazos tatuados que estaba en medio de esos tres era el famoso Trent Boyett?

- El mismo.

- Oh… Mis condolencias, _mio amico _(amigo mío) – comentó Ezio -. Entiendo porqué te escondes de él… Aunque no debe de ser, digo, es tu primo por parte de… ¿Papá o mamá?

- Mamá – respondió Leo -. Es el hijo de la hermana de mi madre.

- ¡Pues qué primo tienes! - replicó Doble D mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio.

- Lo que no quiero es meterles en pleitos, chicos. Se supone que debía estar en casa a esta hora durmiendo, aparte de que estoy bajo su cuidado desde ayer…

- ¡Nah, no te preocupes por eso, compa! – exclamó Ezio -. Val, Edd y yo te cubriremos las espaldas por si las moscas. ¡Para eso están los amigos!

- ¡Ezio! – llamó una voz femenina.

Los cuatro se voltearon. Ezio, con una sonrisa, agitó los brazos al ver en medio de la muchedumbre a una hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, de complexión delgada y ataviada con una blusa verde, pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias color caqui.

- ¡Sofía! – exclamó Ezio alegremente mientras abrazaba y besaba a su novia.

- ¡Hola, bebé! – le saludó la aludida - ¡Hola, chicos!

- ¡Hola, So! – le saludaron los tres chicos.

- Parece ser que llegué a tiempo a la cita – comentó la pelirroja mientras sacaba de su mochila cinco bolsas con fruta -, aunque pensé que la cola ya había avanzado.

- ¡Qué va! – exclamó Leo - ¡Si esta cosa está estática desde hace un par de horas!

Los chicos rieron… Sin saber que, a pocos metros de ellos, un pelinegro que tenía una lágrima tatuada en su mejilla izquierda les observaba con tal de asegurarse de que había visto a alguien conocido.

Tintin, quien era instintivo por naturaleza, se volvió en dirección hacia el pelinegro de la lágrima tatuada y, fingiendo ignorarle, tapó discretamente a Leo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió el joven rubio.

- Al parecer uno de los amigos de tu primo está viendo para acá.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí…

- ¿Cómo es él?

- Tiene una lágrima tatuada en su mejilla…

- Uhmmm… Ese es Mark "Romper" Stomper.

Tintin se volvió discretamente hacia donde estaba Mark; éste ya se había ido, lo que le dio al pelirrojo muy mala espina.

- Chicos – llamó mientras guardaba la fruta de Sofía en la bolsa de ésta-, creo que hay problemas en la costa.

- ¿Problemas? – inquirió Sofía.

- Sí – explicó Ezio -. Por aquí anda el primo violento de Leo.

- ¿El ex convicto?

- Sip.

- ¡Oh, Dios!

- Y al parecer uno de sus amigotes le reconoció – añadió Tintin.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Doble D.

- Y-yo creo que lo mejor es irme, chicos – comentó Leo -. No quiero que haya una gresca.

- ¡Ni madres! – exclamó Ezio – Si ese hijo de puta quiere puño limpio, ¡aquí se la daremos y de a gratis!

- Mientras que ese idiota no esté por aquí, no habrá problema, Leo – comentó Tintin -. Tranquilo y todo estará bien, bro. Lo prometo… Y hablando del rey de Roma, aquí viene.

Leo se acomodó un poco más su chullo y se puso de cuclillas en medio de sus amigos al mismo tiempo en que Trent Boyett, el bully más peligroso de la preparatoria y, paradójicamente, primo suyo, pasaba con sus amigos junto al grupo. No obstante, en esa ocasión el líder de los bullies se detuvo momentáneamente a pocos metros de donde estaba el grupo. Leo empezó a temblar de miedo mientras que los otros conservaban con esfuerzo la calma.

Al momento de volverse hacia el grupo, los bullies intercambiaron miradas con Doble D, Ezio y Tintin; entre ellos se sostenían la mirada con franqueza y desafío, especialmente Tintin y Trent.

Un rato después, el trío reinició su caminata, dejando al grupo de amigos de Leo alerta ante cualquier situación. El rubio, obedeciendo a una señal de Tintin para que saliera, suspiró de alivio mientras que Ezio comentó con un respingo:

- Ese trío de cabrones realmente me cayeron gordo, especialmente el Trent.

- ¿Crees que se hayan ido? – inquirió Doble D.

- Espero – respondió Tintin-, aunque conociendo a esa clase de gente, habría que esperar de todo un poco.

Pasó una hora y finalmente la fila había empezado a moverse, ya que al fin habían llegado a la tienda los videojuegos de la preventa. Leo y sus amigos se emocionaron mucho, olvidando de esa manera el mal trago que tuvieron que pasar por la presencia de los bullies en el lugar.

- ¡Watch Dogs y Assassin's Creed, aquí vamos! – exclamó Doble D.

- ¿Qué les parece si saliendo de la tienda nos vamos a un Starbucks a tomar un frappé? – sugirió Tintin.

- ¡Buena idea! – exclamó Leo sonriente.

Repentinamente sintió que su chullo fue removido violentamente…

- ¡Mi chullo! – exclamó Leo - ¡Trent!

El bully, quien al parecer les estaba vigilando de cerca, le replicó:

- ¡Sabía que eras tú!

- ¡Dame mi chullo! – exclamó Leo.

- ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Butters?! ¡Yo te creía en casa durmiendo como bebé!

- ¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, imbécil! ¡Dame mi chullo!

- ¡Na-ah! ¡No hasta que vengas conmigo a casa!

- ¡Oye, pendejo, déjalo en paz! – intervino Ezio.

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto!

- ¿Siempre eres así de abusivo con los que son más débiles que tú? – le inquirió Tintin con un tono desafiante.

- Oigan, no sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero les pido que no se metan en donde no les incumbe.

- ¡Ellos son mis amigos y no toleraré que les hables así! – exclamó Butters al instante en que logró agarrar el chullo.

- No deberías estar aquí, Butters. Tus padres te castigarán.

- ¡Me vale una mierda lo que digan esos pendejos! ¡Ya estoy lo bastante grandecito para cuidarme solo, ¿ok?! ¡Tengo 16 años!

- ¡Y yo 18, lo que quiere decir que soy más maduro que tú!

- ¡Ah, chinga tu madre! – le replicó el joven Stotch mientras le mostraba el dedo medio y se regresaba a la fila.

- ¡Butters, ven aquí ahora mismo!

- ¡Jódete!

- ¡Argh!

Furioso, Trent se dio la vuelta y decidió marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, una mano gentil le detuvo diciéndole:

- Espera.

Trent se volvió; frente a él estaban Sofía y Butters. Éste, pudo figurar, fue arrastrado por la pelirroja hacia donde estaba él con la esperanza de que hubiera una reconciliación o algo así.

Sofía, por su parte, volvió su mirada hacia Butters y le dijo:

- Leo, dile.

- Sofía…

- Vamos… Dile… Habla con él…

- ¡Pero…!

- ¿En qué habíamos quedado cuando hablamos al respecto?

El rubio menor, a regañadientes y con pesar, aclaró su garganta y le dijo:

- Trent… En verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero… Es sólo… Es sólo que… Quisiera que confiaras en mí, ¿sabes?

- …

- Y-yo… ¡Argh!, ¡al grano! Trent: Ya no soy un jodido chiquito de 8 años, sino un chico de 16 años que quiere desenvolverse en este mundo tan loco como el que vivimos actualmente. Si estoy aquí, es porque gasté una buena parte de mis ahorros en unos videojuegos que esta noche van a estrenar y por los cuales no me iré hasta conseguirlos. Por eso no me iba a ir contigo a casa…

Trent alzó la mano en demanda de silencio; Butters, comprendiendo que quizá deba dejar hablar a su primo, calló y esperó a que éste hablara.

- Butters – dijo el rubio mayor -, entiendo lo que quieres decir y comprendo que sientas que ya no eres un niño, pero sabes bien que mi deber como tu primo-hermano es cuidarte y protegerte.

- Pero…

- Mira, créeme que estoy de acuerdo contigo en esa situación de que ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien te cuide, pero entiende que la cosa no es conmigo, sino con tus viejos.

- ¿Y tú no puedes acaso ayudarme en esa forma? ¿No puedes hablar con ellos sobre eso?

El mayor lo pensó detenidamente.

Quería mucho a Butters, ya que era prácticamente el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, y daría cualquier cosa por protegerle, pero también quería ya tener su espacio, tener su tiempo para hacer sus cosas y socializar un poco más con otra clase de personas.

Si dejaba de ser el guardián de Butters, automáticamente ambos primos tendrían mayor libertad de movimiento y hasta se responsabilizarían mejor de sus actos, por lo que hablar con Stephen y Linda no sería una mala idea.

- ¿Sabes algo, Buttercup? – dijo el ex convicto – Tienes razón sobre esto. Creo que ya es el momento en que ambos vayamos madurando y esto es sin duda el primer paso… Por lo tanto, hablaré con tus viejos.

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Butters muy emocionado.

- Sip. Y creo que es lo mejor, ya que ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio…

Butters abrazó a su primo, el cual fue correspondido por Boyett.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó el menor.

- De nada, primo… De nada…

_**&%&%&**_

_**Un año después.**_

- ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – exclamó Ezio.

- Viejo, hace dos horas que hemos comido en mi casa, ¿y ya tienes hambre? – replicó Tintin molesto.

- Es que no comí lo suficiente, ¿sabes? – se defendió el pelinegro.

- Toma – le dijo Butters mientras le ofrecía una barrita energética -, tal vez con esto se te pase el hambre.

_- Molto grazie! _(¡Muchas gracias!).

- Si sigues alimentando a este cabrón florentino de esa manera, pronto se te gastarán las barras – replicó Doble D.

- ¡Oye!

Butters se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Era una tarde lluviosa en el Centro Comercial de Denver. Butters y sus amigos estaban varados en la cola para entrar al cine a ver la película "Assassin's Creed".

Con 17 años recién cumplidos y recién mudado a Denver, el joven Stotch estuvo abandonando lentamente su timidez a medida que socializaba cada vez más con los chicos de la ciudad.

El año anterior fue un período de grandes cambios que le beneficiaron, sobre todo porque había tomado la decisión de finalizar sus estudios de preparatoria en Denver y no en South Park como sus padres hubieran querido y planeado. De hecho, éstos desde un principio se habían opuesto a ésta y a la idea general de independizarse por completo de ellos, idea que Trent Boyett, su primo, les expuso escuetamente al día siguiente de haber ido al centro comercial por sus videojuegos.

Tras meses de discusiones a grito tendido de las cuales todo South Park estaba más que enterado, Butters finalmente logró salirse de la preparatoria local e inscribirse en la misma preparatoria a donde iban sus amigos Ezio, Doble D y Tintin para así aprovechar más la oferta educativa y mejorar sus expectativas sobre un futuro mejor.

Ante aquella salida, el joven cortó de manera abrupta toda comunicación con sus progenitores y con varias personas, contándose entre ellos al Cuarteto conformado por Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman, y empezó a socializarse más con la gente de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué combos piensan comprar? – inquirió Tintin repentinamente mientras observaban el menú de la dulcería.

- Yo compraré el combo de los nachos con refresco y palomitas – comentó Butters.

- Lo mismo – dijo Doble D.

- Igual yo – dijo Ezio.

- Uhmmm – dijo el pelirrojo- … Pues entonces me compraré también el mío para quedarme parejo.

Mientras, a varios metros del grupo de adolescente, tres varones los observaban detenidamente. Uno de ellos, un pelinegro con un tatuaje de dragón en el antebrazo, le preguntó a otro, un rubio de brazos tatuados, playera roja y pantalones de mezclilla:

- ¿No es ese tu primo Butters?

- Sí, es él – le respondió el rubio.

- Sí que el cambio le benefició mucho, Trent – comentó el tercer chico, un pelinegro.

- Fue lo mejor – comentó el primer pelinegro -. La neta, fue lo mejor.

- ¿Y no lo vas a saludar?

Trent, con una sonrisa, respondió con serenidad:

- No… Prefiero que las cosas continúen así como están. Vamos, chicos… Vayamos a casa.


End file.
